totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyjście, które prowadzi do eliminacji...
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 12 Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Najpierw pojawia się statek, na którym znajdują się Chef, DJ oraz uśpione Heather, Blaineley i Ann Maria, a potem czas wraca do momentu na ceremonii Podczas ceremonii 125px125px125px125px125px Chef, DJ, Ann Maria, Blaineley i Heather wyszli z budynku, zostawiając Chrisa, Jeanette i resztę uczestników Chris: No i mamy kolejną niespodziankę! Chris klasnął i nagle wybuchła bomba, która uśpiła wszystkich zawodników. Chris i Jeanette mieli na sobie maski Jeanette: Uwielbiam takie momenty, gdy wszyscy padają, oprócz mnie! Jeanette chciała skakać ze szczęścia, ale Chris ją powstrzymał od tego Chris: Bierz się do roboty! Jeanette: Okej, okej... Jeanette wraz z kilkoma stażystami zaczęli przenosić uczestników w... nieznane miejsce Gdzieś za hotelem Za hotelem znajdował się wielki labirynt, w którym znajdowali się już uczestnicy. Chris i Jeanette siedzieli i obserwowali drużyny Jeanette: Czas zacząć grę! Drużyny zaczęły się powoli budzić Chris (przez megafon): 'Uczestnicy! Wasze dzisiejsze zadanie to wydostanie się z tego labiryntu! Ale oprócz wyjścia musicie znaleźć też klucz, otwierający wyjście. Każda drużyna musi znaleźć swój klucz i swoje wyjście! Nagrodą jest oczywiście noc w apartamencie, a przegrana drużyny wyleci z gry! Cała drużyna, nie przewidujemy wyjątków! ''Chris spojrzał na Jeanette, która czytała karteczkę '''Chris: Coś pominąłem? Jeanette: O jakiejś nagrodzie dla Luzaków... Chris (przez megafon): 'A i jeszcze jedno. Luzacy, ze względu na najlepsze wyniki w wyzwaniach otrzymujecie kolejną nagrodę. W labiryncie nie ma waszego klucza, a wasze wyjście jest otwarte! To na pewno ułatwi wam zadanie... ''Okrzyk radości ze strony Luzaków '''Chris: Teraz powinno być ciekawie... W Labiryncie 125px Drużyna dość szybko wstaje z ziemi LeShawna: Szybko! Mamy fory w zadaniu, więc nie możemy przegrać! Josh: A nie możemy jeszcze trochę pospać? Lightning: Może lepiej zostańcie? Lightning sam da sobie radę! LeShawna: Taa, akurat... Zoey: To najpierw gdzie idziemy? Zoey wskazuje na trzy różne drogi Geoff: Najlepiej, jeżeli będziemy szli razem i nikogo nie pogubimy! Josh: Róbcie, co chcecie! Ja się stąd nie ruszam! LeShawna: Wstawaj, chyba nie chcesz przegrać? Josh: Przecież zawsze jest ktoś, kogo możemy... Josh spojrzał na czwórkę, patrzących na niego ze złością Josh: Czyli nie ma nikogo do wyrzucenia... LeShawna: Zaraz ty nim będziesz, jeśli się nie ruszysz! Josh: Okej, okej... Josh wstał i drużyna poszła jedną ze ścieżek 125px Wojownicy starali się najpierw coś zaplanować Duncan: No dobra, to co robimy? Jo: Nie mam pojęcia, ale nie mam zamiaru znów iść z kulą u nogi... Eva: A zresztą, jeśli się rozdzielimy, to szybciej znajdziemy klucz i wyjście... Justin: Mamy się rozdzielić? W tym labiryncie... Izzy: Chyba się nie boisz? Będzie fajnie! Jo: Róbcie co chcecie, ja idę sama! Jo poszła środkową ścieżką Eva: No to ja też chyba pójdę sama... Duncan: Czekaj! Ja nie mam zamiru iść z nimi! Duncan wskazał na Izzy siedzącą na plecach Justina Justin: Nawet nie próbuj bawić się moimi włosami! Izzy: No ale... Duncan: Idę z tobą! Duncan i Eva poszli ścieżką po lewej stronie, a Izzy i Justin po prawej 125px Trent leży na ziemi, a gdy obraca się obok niego stoi B Trent: Aaa! B podaje mu rękę Trent: To ty? Trent wstaje, a B idzie w głąb labiryntu Trent: A ty gdzie idziesz? B przewrócił oczami i pokazał na labirynt Trent: Okej... B i Trent poszli jedyną ścieżką, jaką mieli do wyboru 125px Jennifer: Chodź Lindsay, musimy się śpieszyć! Lindsay: Co? Courtney: No błagam... Trwa zadanie! Chodź, jeśli nie chcesz, abyśmy wyleciały... Lindsay: A tak! Nasz plan! Jennifer: Jaki plan? Courtney: Co? O jakim planie ty znowu mówisz? Lindsay: No wiesz... Courtney: Cii! Lindsay zakryła buzię ręką i poszła dalej. Jennifer zwolniła i patrzyła na nie Courtney: Co za idiotka! Znów sobie coś wymyśliła... Jennifer: Mam taką nadzieję... 125px Jo szła sama i próbowała odszukać wyjście Jo: No gdzieś ten głupi labirynt musi się kończyć... Jo idąc znajduje coś świecącego Jo: Klucz? Tak! Jo bierze klucz Jo: O nie! On nawet nie jest nasz! Klucz nie był szary, ale niebieski Jo: No cóż! I tak się przyda... Jo chowa klucz i spotyka Izzy szarpiącą za włosy Justina Justin: Błagam zabierz ją ode mnie! Izzy: No ale ty masz takie fajne włosy... Justin: Przestań! Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Izzy zatrzymała się, a Justin poszedł dalej Jo: Chodźmy za nim. Izzy: A czy mogę... Jo: Moje włosy? Nie! Chodźmy dalej... Izzy posmutniała, ale razem z Jo poszły za Justinem 125px Bridgette sama leżała na ziemi Bridgette: Nie chcę brać udziału w tym zadaniu... Bridgette usłyszała powiew wiatru Bridgette: Dlaczego musiałam trafić do najgorszej drużyny! I dlaczego Chef musiał popłynąć na tą głupią wyspę! Bridgette siedziała w kącie i bała się iść dalej... 125px Jo, Justin i Izzy szli dalej wąskimi ścieżkami, gdy nagle spotkali się z Duncanem i Evą Jo: Teraz znów idziemy całą drużyną! Izzy: Ale super! Izzy złapała Justina za włosy, a ten uderzył ją Izzy: Auć? Justin: Przestań dotykać moje włosy! Izzy: Okej... Eva: Teraz nawet nie mamy gdzie się porodzielać! Duncan: Więc jesteśmy na siebie skazani... 125px Trent i B idą w głąb labiryntu Trent: Jak dobrze, że nie ma tu Ann Marii... B pokiwał głową i szedł dalej Trent: Nadal brakuje mi Gwen... B przewrócił oczami i szedł dalej Trent: Szkoda, że nic nie mówisz, bo nie wiem, czy mnie słuchasz... B szedł dalej, a Trent był wyraźnie zdziwiony jego zachowaniem Trent: Okej, idziemy dalej! 125px Bridgette stoi opierając się o jedną ze ścian labiryntu Bridgette: Okej... Muszę się wziąć w garść! Bridgette zrobiła jeden krok Bridgette: Idziemy dalej... Bridgette szła coraz głębie, gdy w pewnym momencie wyskoczyła mała wiewiórka '' '''Bridgette': Aaa! Bridgette wbiegła w głąb lasu, a wiewiórka przestraszona uciekła 125px Jennifer, Courtney i Lindsay szły dalej Jennifer (pokój zwierzeń): '''Muszę się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi Lindsay, ale przez Courtney nic mi nie powie... '''Jennifer: No dobra, powiesz mi o co chodzi? Courtney: Przecież nic się nie dzieje! Lindsay: No jeśli chodzi o... Courtney: Cii... Jennifer: Tak. Nic się nie dzieje... Courtney: Słuchaj! Naprawdę nic ci nie grozi, naprawdę! Jennifer: I tak ci nie wierzę... Courtney: To Lindsay wszystko przekręca... Jennifer: A jednak chcę wiedzieć, co ona ma mi do powiedzenia! Courtney: Nie! Jennifer wepchnęła Courtney w jedną ze ścian labiryntu i wzięła Lindsay za rękę Jennifer: Uciekamy! Szybko! Lindsay: Okej? Courtney była zaplątana w gałęzie i nie mogła się wydostać 125px Bridgette przestała biec i odetchnęła Bridgette: Chyba mu uciekłam... Bridgette rozglądnęła się Bridgette: Nawet nie wiem, co to było... Uznam, że był to potwór! Bridgette oparłą się o ścianę, gdy coś wbiło jej się w plecy Bridgette: Auu! Głupia gałąź! Bridgette odwróciła się i okazało się, że był to klucz Bridgette: Tak! Nareszcie mam szansę to wygrać! Bridgette zaczęła biec 125px Cała drużyna idzie w poszukiwaniu wyjścia, gdy LeShawna nagle bierze Josha za ręke i skręca z nim Josh: Co ty robisz? LeShawna: Musimy sobie coś wyjaśnić! Josh: Niby co? LeShawna: Ty dobrze wiesz, o co chodzi... Josh: Aaa! Nie, jednak nie wiem... LeShawna: Dlaczego nie jesteś zgrany z drużyną? Wszyscy chcą wywalić LeShaniquę, a ty wywalasz Zoey! Nie muszę cię pytać o sojusz z nią, bo wiem, ze go miałeś... Josh: Więc o co ci chodzi? LeShawna: Dlaczego głosowałeś wtedy na Zoey? Josh: Wszystko wyjaśniałem, ale widocznie ktoś mnie nie słuchał... LeShawna: Streszczaj się! Josh: Próbuję jakoś budować napięcie, żeby to show nie upadło... Bitwy między dziewczynami, takie jak twoja i LeShaniquy podnosiły oglądalność, a Zoey bez Mike'a jest nieco nudna... LeShawna: Jesteś żałosny... Josh: Jak ci tak nie odpowiadam, to dlaczego nie zawalasz celowo następnego wyzwania? LeShawna: Bo wtedy wylecimy wszyscy, idioto? Josh: No tak... LeShawna dołączyła do reszty drużyny, a Josh spojrzał za siebie i poszedł trochę dalej Josh: Phi! Idiota! Josh spojrzał zza jednym z zakrętów Josh: Tak! Znalazłem... 125px Jennifer i Lindsay uciekały od Courtney Jennifer: No dobra, tu nas chyba nie znajdzie... Lindsay: Hura! Jennifer: A teraz powiedz mi wszystko, co wiesz... Lindsay: Ale totalnie wszystko? Bo z dzieciństwa niewiele pamiętam... Jennifer: Nie! Chodzi mi o to, co ci Courtney dziś mówiła! Lindsay: Aha! No więc ona zdradziła mi, że chce wyeliminować Blaineley i namówiła mnie, aby na nią głosować! A jeśli ona otrzyma nietykalność, albo zostanie już wyeliminowana, to mówiła, żebym zagłosowała na Jennifer! Jennifer: A co z tobą? Lindsay: Powiedziała, że we dwie będziemy najlepszą drużyną i wygra ona albo my wygramy! Najpierw powiedziała jedno, a potem szybko powiedziała to drugie... Jennifer: Czyli ona po prostu ona nadal chce wszystkich wyrzucić! I to ty masz z nią dojść do końca, a nie ja! Nagle przybiegła Courtney znajdując dziewczyny Courtney: Nareszcie was znalazłam! Jennifer patrzyła na nią wściekła Courtney: Już zdążyłaś powiedzieć jej wszystko, co ja tobie powiedziałam? Lindsay: Tylko nie to, że ja zasługuję by zajść dalej niż ona... Jennifer: CO?! Courtney: No pięknie... 125px Cała drużyna biegnie jedyną ścieżką, gdy nagle spotkali Jo: Ślepa uliczka? Eva: Ale jak to? Przecież tu nie ma żadnej innej drogi! Jo: Pewnie jakąś przeoczyliśmy... Duncan: Akurat. Chris nas wrobił i teraz przegramy... Justin: To może odpocznijmy trochę... Justin oparł się o ścianę labiryntu, gdy nagle odsunęła się Jo: Wyjście! Znaleźliśmy je! Duncan: Nareszcie! Duncan podszedł do drzwi i próbował je otworzyć Eva: Są zamknięte, bo nie mamy klucza... Jo: A może ktoś jednak je znalazł... Duncan: Eva i ja nie znaleźliśmy nic na tamtej ścieżce... Jo: Ja też nie... A wy? Justin: Ja nie mam nic prócz lusterka! Izzy: A ja mam gałąź! Aport! Rzuciła gałęzią w Evę, a ta zrobiła się czerwona ze złości Eva: Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! Izzy: Okej... A może ktoś się ze mną pobawić w aport? Wszyscy: Nie! Duncan: Szukamy klucza! Izzy: A jakiego? Eva: Zamknij się! Izzy: No dobrze! 125px Josh stał przed wielkimi drzwiami Josh: Znalazłem wyjście! Zoey: Co? Lightning: Musimy go znaleźć! Geoff: Tylko gdzie on jest? LeShawna: Ja chyba wiem, gdzie on to znalazł... LeShawna zaprowadziła drużynę na miejsce Josh: Chodźcie! Są otwarte! Drużyna otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z labiryntu Chris (przez megafon): '''Gratulacje! Jesteście pierwszą drużyną, która jest dziś bezpieczna! '''Luzacy: Tak! LeShawna: Apartament znowu jest nasz! Josh: I tylko nasz! Chris (przez megafon): '''Nie jesteś tym razem! '''Zoey: Ale jak to? Chris (przez megafon): '''Trafiacie do apartamentu, bo jesteście ogółem najlepszą drużyną! Będziecie musieli podzielić się z dwoma innymi drużynami! Z drużyną, która nie licząc was, wyjdzie pierwsza z labiryntu oraz drużyna, której wygnana osoba będzie wykona swoje zadanie najlepiej! '''Geoff: No ale chociaż mamy ten apartament! U Chrisa Jeanette ogląda postępy zadań, a Chris leży na hamaku Chris: I jak idzie naszym drużynom? Jeanette: Wow! Nie wiedziałam, że to jest takie ciekawe! Chris: Może dlatego, że jako stażystka nie mogłaś nic oglądać? Jeanette: Cii! Wojownicy znaleźli wyjście i nie wiedzą, że ktoś z nich ma klucz, Modelki ciągle się kłócą, a Talenty nie mają i raczej nie zdobędą klucza. Bridgette za to jest najdalej wyjścia, ale za to ma klucz! Chris: Dziękuję za podsumowanie mi całego zadania, choć i tak ja robię to lepiej! Jeanette nie słuchała go, tylko siedziała wpatrzona w cztery ekrany '' '''Chris': Może dlatego rodzice wysłali ją tu... Jeanette: Cii! Rzuciła w niego pilotem Chris: Auu! Wracamy do drużyn... W Labiryncie 125px Jennifer i Courtney kłócą się Jennifer: Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić? Miałam cię za przyjaciółkę! Courtney: Nadal nią możesz być! Jennifer: No tak, dopóki ty i Lindsay mnie nie wywalicie mogę się całkiem spokojnie z tobą przyjaźnić! Lindsay: Co? Jennifer: Zamknij się, blondyno! Lindsay zamilkła i siedząc zaczęła bawić się gałęziami Courtney: Po prostu moim zdaniem jesteś znacznie groźniejsza niż Lindsay! Jennifer: A kto nie jest groźniejszy od Lindsay! Ona nawet kiedy się denerwuje, to jest słodziutka! Courtney: Ale wolałam mieć ją przy swojej stronie, dla pewności, gdy ty chciałabyś wywalić mnie! Jennifer: Wybacz mi, ale nie jestem tobą, aby głosować i knuć przeciw swojej przyjaciółce... Courtney: Ja nie knuję, ja tylko... Jennifer: Czekaj... Courtney: NIe przerywaj mi! Jennifer: Cii! Gdzie jest Lindsay? Courtney: Siedzi przecież... Courtney pokazała na miejsce, w którym siedziała Lindsay, jednak jej tam nie było Chris (przez megafon): '''Modelki, a raczej ich część znalazła wyjście! Tylko gdzie się podziała reszta drużyny? '''Courtney i Jennifer: Co? Dziewczyny pobiegły przed siebie 125px Bridgette znalazła się w ślepej uliczce Bridgette: Znowu! Muszę iść dalej! Bridgette zawróciła i znów trafiła na inną ślepą uliczkę Bridgette: Grr! Nie mogę zawieść Chefa! Bridgette kolejny raz zawróciła 125px Courtney i Jennifer wpadły na dwie ścieżki Courtney: Rozdzielamy się? Jennifer: Phi! Idź jak sobie chcesz! Jennifer pobiegła jedną ścieżką, a Courtney drugą Courtney: No i jak mam teraz odzyskać przyjaciółkę? Jennifer: Może nie planując więcej takich rzeczy? Courtney: Obiecuję ci to! I to ty zajdziesz dalej niż Lindsay, oczywiście, jeśli przegramy... U Chrisa 125px125px Dziewczyny, choć szły innymi ścieżkami, spotkały to samo wyjście Courtney: Udało nam się! Jennifer: Tak! Courtney chciała przytulić Jennifer, jednak ta powstrzymała ją Jennifer: Ale nadal ci nie ufam... W tym samym czasie przyszli Chef i DJ niosących Heather, Blaineley i Ann Marię Chris: Dlaczego one są uśpione? Chef: Bo dałeś mi bombę usypiającą, a ja nie chciałem tego marnować... Chris: A więc mamy dwie drużyny bezpieczne... Chef: Trzy. Heather wygrała zadanie na wyspie... Chris: A czy spotkaliście...? Chef: Oczywiście, że tak. Do tego Blaineley skosztowała miejscowe przysmaki... Chris: No dobra, usiądźcie tu i obserwujcie razem z resztą... Chef i DJ położyli dziewczyny na ziemi Courtney: Domalujemy jej wąsy? Jennifer: Za późno... Lindsay pomalowała pół twarzy Blaineley mazakiem, a Courtney i Jennifer uśmiechnęły się do siebie W Labiryncie 125px Trent i B po dość długim czasie nie mają klucza, ani nie odnaleźli wyjścia Trent: Już nie mogę wytrzymać w tym labiryncie... B pokiwał głową Trent: Może lepiej się poddać... B zaprzeczył Trent: No ale... B uciszył go ręką i spojrzał zza zakręt Trent: Co tam widzisz? Trent wychylił się razem z B i zauważyli drużynę Wojowników przy szarych drzwiach Trent: No to jednak wiemy, że mamy mniejsze szanse na wygraną niż oni... B pokazał na zakręt obok drzwi Wojowników. Tam znajdowało się wyjście Talentów Trent: Teraz tylko musimy znaleźć nasz klucz... 125px Bridgette biegła pośród ścieżek najszybciej jak mogła Bridgette: Już raz mi sie poszczęściło z kluczem, teraz muszę odnaleźć to wyjście zanim zrobi to ktoś inny... Bridgette biegła przed siebie i nie zwracała uwagi na ścieżki Bridgette: Jeśli mi się nie uda, to przynajmniej próbowałam... Bridgette spotkała się z rozdzieleniem ścieżki Bridgette: No i co teraz mam zrobić? Bridgette zaczęła wyliczać Bridgette: No dobra, najwyżej się wrócę... Bridgette poszła ścieżką po prawej i pomimo wielu zakrętów odnalazła wyjście Bridgette: Tak! Jestem nadal w grze! Bridgette otworzyła drzwi i wyszła z labiryntu 125px 125px Wojownicy byli coraz bardziej zdenerwowani brakiem klucza, a B i Trent podsłuchiwali ich Chris (przez megafon): '''No i mamy trzecią drużynę, która znalazła swój klucz! W labiryncie zostali już tylko Wojownicy i Talenty. Powodzenia! '''Eva: Świetnie... Jo: No i gdzie jest ten klucz?! Eva: Do bani z taką grą, gdy znaleźliśmy wyjście, a nie możemy znaleźć głupiego klucza... Izzy: Może to gniew losu, czy coś... Duncan: Co ty znowu wygadujesz? Izzy: Wujek raz opowiadał, że jak robisz coś złego, to los ci za to odpłaci czymś pięciokrotnie gorszym... Eva: Brednie! Duncan: A zresztą nikt z nas nie zrobił nic złego związanego z kluczami, co nie? Jo: Oczywiście, że nie! Heh... Wszyscy spojrzeli na sztucznie uśmiechającą się Jo Jo: Okej, zabrałam ten klucz, kiedy się mijaliśmy, ale to chyba nie ma znaczenia... Izzy: Dla mojego wujka to ma znaczenie... Jo wyciągnęła niebieski klucz z kieszeni i wyrzuciła go, a widzieli to Trent i B Trent: No nie... B z niedowierzaniem spoglądał na Jo Trent: To dlatego nie mogliśmy znaleźć klucza! B uśmiechnął sie do Trenta Trent: Tak, trzeba go jakoś stamtąd zabrać! B rzucił Trenta przed siebie i zaczął biec do klucza Eva: Co to ma być?! Trent złapał klucz i biegli do drzwi Izzy: Patrzcie, znalazłam taki sam klucz, jak ten co miała Jo! Izzy trzymała w ręku szary klucz Eva: Miałaś ten klucz ze sobą cały czas?! I nic nawet o tym nie powiedziałaś?! Izzy: No bo nie pytaliście! Eva: Jak to nie pytaliśmy?! Duncan zatrzymał Evę Duncan: Oddaj ten klucz! Izzy: Phi! Jo: No to chociaż otwórz te głupie drzwi, zanim oni to zrobią! Izzy zabrała się do otwarcia wyjścia, a tymczasem Talenty robiły to samo U Chrisa 125px 125px 125px Drużyny czekały na koniec wyzwania, Ann Maria, Blaineley i Heather się już przebudziły. W tym czasie Talenty i Wojownicy otwierali wyjścia Chris: A ostatnią drużyną, która dziś nie pożegna się z grą, jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Drużyna Wojowników jako pierwsza otworzyła drzwi, kilka sekund później otworzyło się wyjście Talentów Chris: Wojownicy zostają w grze! Ann Maria, B i Trent, musicie się pożegnać! Smutni poszli w stronę Limuzyny Chris: W takim razie zostały nam już tylko cztery drużyny! A łącznie to chyba 17 zawodników! Już coraz bliżej końca, więc czas sprawić wam małą niespodziankę! Ale to dopiero jutro... Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Koniec xD Klip Specjalny Ann Maria, Trent i B siedzą w limuzynie zdołowani Ann Maria: Jak mogliście przegrać?! Trent: To przez Jo, która pierwsza znalazła nasz klucz... Ann Maria: A wy się daliście jej jak nie powiem co... Trent: No i? Ja jestem zadowolony, że teraz będę mógł spotkać się z Gwen, no i ty też wyleciałaś, więc to nawet lepiej, niż jakbyśmy zostali! B uśmiechnął się Ann Maria: Grr! Ankiety Jak podobał ci się odcinek? 5 xDD 4 3 2 1 Której drużynie najbardziej kibicujesz? Luzacy Modelki Łamagi Wojownicy A której najmniej? Luzacy Modelki Łamagi Wojownicy Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki